SHONEN ALLIANCE The Christmas Festival
by Vineman
Summary: The heroes of the Alliance travel to the Madoka Magica world to attend a Christmas festival, but find that the small town where the festival is to be held has some big problems.
1. Chapter 1

**SHONEN ALLIANCE AND THE ULTRA ALLIANCE**

 **THE CHRISTMAS FESTIVAL**

 **Part 1**

 **OPENING THEME: Limit-Break x Survivor (Dragon Ball Super)**

The snow was falling gently over the Kingdom of the Full Moon. December had come again, and for the first time in years, things were peaceful enough for the heroes of Hyperdimension's Alliance to spend Christmas together. Their crazy little family had grown quite a bit in the years since their last Christmas together but most of the new members had fit in perfectly with the rest of the team. Valeria and Isara had rigged up a sound system through the princess' castle and now, the heroes were decorating to the sound of Christmas carols throughout the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"If that song about the grandma getting run down by santa plays again, I swear I'm gonna stab Val's radio," Vine declared as he stood atop a ladder, hanging lights.

"You'll have to get to it before I do," Rin Tohsaka declared in annoyance as she stood below the ladder, holding lights to hand up to Vine, "Valeria needs to get a few more songs."

"Moi-oink," Hans oinked suddenly as he entered the room with Alicia who was bringing more lights to them.

"I'm surprised. I though you'd hate that song about the donkey more," Alicia teased as she came in.

"Hate Dominic the Donkey?," Vine replied in fake indignation, "Licia, how heartless do you think I am? You know what, don't answer that," Vine finished as Rin handed him more lights.

"The protagonist of protagonists and her adorable little sister have arrived with more awesome decorations!" Neptune shouted suddenly, causing Rin to jump and bump into the ladder, causing Vine to tumble off and land flat on his back.

"Oww," Vine groaned as he sat up.

"S… sorry," Rin apologized, "Neptune, you startled me!"

"Ahh, no big deal, it's Vine, he's made of tougher stuff then that, right Vine!" Neptune replied as she walked up and slapped Vine on the back. Vine replied by standing up and slapping the Planeptune Goddess on the back of the head, not hard, but hard enough.

"Owwwww! What was that for!?" Neptune whined.

"Here's an idea, Nep, why don't you transform and fly up there to finish hanging up the lights," Vine ordered.

"No can do, Vine. Nep Jr. and I have lots more decorations to bring up," Neptune replied as she lay the decorations she was carrying on a table, "come on, Nep Jr. we got work to do."

"I'm sorry Vine," Nepgear apologized, "as soon as we're done, I promise, I'll come help hang things up!" the CPU candidate promised as she ran after her sister.

"Poor Nepgear. Keeping up with Neptune can't be an easy task," Alicia sighed as Vine climbed back onto the ladder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright," Rinoa said as she and Isabella stood holding several stockings in their arms, "we ready!?"

"Ready!" Goku shouted, assuming a fighting stance.

"Same here!" Ichigo called out, drawing Zangetsu.

"Then here we go!" Isabella shouted excitedly as the twins threw the stockings into the air!

"Let's go, Ichigo!" Goku ordered, ascending to Super Saiyan Blue.

"Right behind you! BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted, activating his Bankai as both fighters vanished from sight. Before the twins could even lower their arms, the stockings vanished and reappeared nailed to the wall. One lone sock floated gently to be grabbed by Goku who placed it against the wall as Ichigo nailed it up.

"Decorating's going a lot smoother this year," Rinoa admitted, admiring the hung up stockings.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Up on the roof of the palace, Jaune De'arc let out a loud sneeze as he shivered in the cold while he worked to set up a reindeer statue. "I don't get it. Why're we up here when like, half of our team can fly?" he asked Raki and Tsukune who were helping him set up a Santa's sleigh display on the roof.

"Just think of it as training," Raki suggested as he worked to stake down the sleigh.

"What kind of training? Not falling off the roof? I think I can handle that much," Jaune declared, leaning against the Rudolph statue. Unfortunately for him, that statue had yet to be staked down and fell over, sliding towards the edge of the roof! Before anyone could react, both Rudolph and Jaune slid out into space and began their long descent towards the ground.

"JAUNE!" Tsukune shouted in dismay. Fortunately, Jaune hadn't fallen far when someone grabbed his foot, stopping his fall.

"I got ya, Jaune," a voice Jaune recognized as Gohan's said.

"Phew, thanks Gohan," Jaune gasped as Gohan set him back down on the roof.

"Don't mention it. Just be a little more careful, alright," Gohan ordered him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Phew," Phyrra Nikos gasped with relief. She had watched Jaune fall from the courtyard below where she was helping hang lights on the castle's outer walls.

"That got way to close," Lucy Heartfillia sighed as well.

"I'm startin' to think sendin' Jaune up on the roof was a really bad idea," Sayaka Miki sighed as she and Madoka Kaname struggled with an inflatable snowman they were trying to set up, "dang it, come on! Work!" she shouted angrily as she tried for the fifth time to get the air pump to work.

"Sayaka, are you sure it's plugged in?" Madoka asked.

"Come on, Madoka. Give me some credit, I'm not that much of an idiot," Sayaka replied, trying again.

"Ohhhh Sayaka!" Ruby Rose's voice caused the two magical girl's to look up and see Ruby, twirling an unplugged extension cord while holding the unplugged air pump cord. "I'm sorry, could you say that again. I couldn't hear you from all the way over here by this totally plugged in cord," she teased.

"Uhhhh… heheh, guess I am that much of an idiot," Sayaka laughed as Ruby plugged in the pump, which flipped on immediately and began inflating the snowman.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on, I'm not saying I don't want to decorate the tree," Ryuko Matoi protested as she entered the palace throne room in which a massive Christmas tree stood awaiting decorations, followed by Vert and Mako Mankanshoku , all three of whom were carrying a large box of ornaments, "but isn't this a bit much?"

"What're you saying, Ryuko!?" Mako shouted in her loud, hyperactive way, "we need lots of decorations to make the tree super beautiful!"

"Sure, but we won't even be able to see the tree through all of these decorations," Ryuko protested as she set the box on a table and pulled out a plush Neptune decoration. "And where the hell'd we get this thing!?"

"Oh, I believe that is one of the decorations Plutia was working on," Vert revealed, "oh, she'll be so disappointed to hear you don't like it."

"Wha…wha…wha…what!?" Ryuko exclaimed, panicking, "I didn't say I didn't like it!"

"Whoa, Ryuko's super scared of Plutie!" Mako realized.

"Ryuko, do you really think Plutia would be that upset?" Senketsu asked her.

"I'm not takin' that chance!" Ryuko yelled back at her Kamui companion, "Satelizer made the mistake of getting on her bad side once and now the poor girl has a traumatic episode every time she so much as raises her voice!"

"Every time who raises their voice," a gentle, tired voice asked, causing Ryuko to shriek as her blood ran cold. The voice, of course, belonged to Plutia.

"Ah, hello, Plutia," Vert responded, "Ryuko was just telling us what she thought of your Neptune decoration, weren't you, Ryuko."

"VERT, HOW COULD YOU!?" Ryuko shrieked in dismay.

"Really? What do you think, Ryuko?" Plutia asked excitedly, well, excitedly for Plutia at least.

"It's great! Really really great! Only decoration we need on the whole tree, I say!" Ryuko shouted desperately.

"Really? Well, I'm happy to hear it, but we definitely need more decorations," Plutia protested as she reached into her bag and pulled out a Ryuko plushie, "'cause I'm making one of everyone!"

"Whoa," Ryuko said in surprise as Plutia handed her the little doll of herself, "that's… really neat, Plutie."

"Whoa, check it out Ryuko! She even has two little scissor blades!" Mako shouted excitedly, "oooo, what about me!? Do I get a plushie too!?"

"Yep, I'm making one for everyone," Plutia replied.

"How many do you have left, Plutia?" Vert asked.

"Let's see… how many people do we have again?"

"A whole lot," Mako replied to Plutia's question.

"Then a whole lot minus seven," Plutia revealed, pulling out five more plushies from her bag, "I've also got Flora, Goku, Satella, Eren, and Homu done," she said, holding up the plushies which were unmistakably Super Saiyan Flora, Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Sattelizer el Bridgett, Erin Yeager, and Homura Akemi.

"Those're awesome! I can't wait to see the rest of them!" Mako shouted excitedly.

"Same here, they look really neat, Plutie," Ryuko declared genuinely.

"Thank you, Ryuko. Well, I'm gonna go take a nap by the fire place, then I'll get right back to work," Plutia said as she yawned, "bye guys."

"That's who you were terrified of only a few minutes ago, Ryuko," Senketsu lectured her.

"Shut up. You know darn well that's not the Plutie I'm scared of," Ryuko objected.

"That's right, that Plutie is all sweet and nice but a little lazy," Mako said energetically, "it's transformed Plutie that's all mean and scary and makes everyone real scared of her!"

"Come to think of it, all the CPUs of Planeptune are like completely different people when they transform. Uzume and Neptune aren't as extreme as Plutia, but the difference is still noticeable," Senketsu realized.

"That's not true. Nepgear doesn't change much when she changes," Ryuko reminded him.

"That, Ryuko, is because my dear Nepgear is already perfect just as she is," Vert declared sternly.

"Right. How could I forget," Ryuko replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nepgear sneezed loudly as she and Neptune brought more decorations into the room.

"Hey, you're not getting a cold or something, are ya Nep Jr.?" Neptune asked.

"Huh, oh no. I'm fine," Nepgear reassured her as the two realized Vine was just climbing down off of the ladder, having hung up the final strand of lights.

"All done already, huh? You guys're fast!" Neptune exclaimed.

"We've still got everything else to hang up though. That was only the lights," Rin complained as she stretched.

"Hey, this place is looking good," Yang Xiao Long called suddenly from behind Nepgear, causing the CPU Candidate to yelp, "oops, Sorry Gear." Yang and Mami Tomoe had just walked through the door behind Neptune and Nepgear.

"Histoire sent us to see if we could help you guys," Mami revealed to Alicia and Vine.

"I think I could use a break," Tohsaka groaned.

"Oh yeah, hard work, standin' at the bottom of the ladder while I do all the work," Vine teased, earning himself an elbow to the ribs.

"My cookies should be cooled enough to decorate by now. Let's take a break from decorating the halls to decorate some cookies then we can have a snack," Alicia suggested.

"Bah, Christmas cookies sound great and all, but what I really want is some Christmas pudding," Neptune sighed.

"I knew you'd say that," Alicia replied winking, "which is why I whipped up three different flavors of Christmas pudding, egg nog, candy cane, and hot chocolate. You and Lord Beerus could both eat pudding until you got sick to your stomachs and not even get close to finishing it off.

"Ooooo, that sounds like a challenge. I accept your pudding challenge, Licia!" Nep exclaimed energetically taking off towards the kitchen, "let's go guys! We got goodies to decorate."

"Wait for me, Neptune!" Nepgear shouted as she gave chase, followed by Mami, Yang, and Tohsaka.

"You gonna come?" Alicia asked Vine.

"Yeah. Won't be able to get a lot done here on my own so might as well," Vine replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the kitchen, Kyoko Sakura was staring up at the ceiling, a half eaten cookie in her hand, lost in thought. She was brought back to reality by a gentle voice calling her name.

"Um… Ms. Kyoko?" Kyoko looked around to find that one of the twin White Sisters of Lowee, the quiet and gentle Rom, had entered the kitchen.

"What's up Rom? Come to sneak some snacks?" Kyoko asked causing Rom to shake her head.

"Nuh uh, I was wanted to see if Mrs. Alicia was here yet. I wanted to help her decorate the cookies," Rom replied, "are you okay, Ms. Kyoko? You seemed really sad just now."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just… thinkin' you know," Kyoko replied.

"What're you thinking about?" Rom asked.

"Well…" Kyoko began, but was immediately interrupted as Neptune burst in.

"Hey! Cookie thief, we're supposed to decorate those before we eat 'em. Not cool, Kyoko!" Neptune yelled.

"So this is where you've been hidin'," Yang said as she entered, "Histy was lookin' for you earlier."

"I wasn't hidin' I was just… no, never mind. I'll go see what Histy wants," Kyoko replied, standing to leave.

"Why don't you stay, Kyoko. I made plenty of cookies. You can help us decorate and then you can eat as many as you want," Alicia offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but it looks like you've got plenty of help so I'll pass," Kyoko replied as she walked out.

"What's eatin' here, I wonder," Vine wondered aloud.

"Vine," Rom said.

"Oh good, you're already here, Rom. I was gonna have Vine go find you," Alicia said, smiling.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Vine asked, kneeling down so his eyes were level with Rom's.

"Just now, Kyoko seemed really sad about something, but she wouldn't tell me what," Rom sobbed in reply causing Vine and Mami to exchange a troubled look. Mami went after Kyoko while Vine patted Rom's head, trying to cheer up the gentle CPU Candidate.

"I'm sure Kyoko just has a lot on her mind. Why don't you help Yang and Nepgear track down the frosting for the cookies," Vine told her.

"Okay," Rom replied, clearly unconvinced as she walked away.

"What do you think?" Alicia asked, clearly sharing Vine's concern.

"Given her past, this time of year for Kyoko has to be a bit awkward at best, incredibly depressing at worst," Vine replied beginning to walk away, "I'll be right back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyoko hadn't gotten far when she stopped in her tracks, aware that Mami was following her.

"I told you nothing was wrong," Kyoko declared, turning to face the veteran Magical Girl.

"And I've known you long enough to know you're lying. Not that that's hard. Even Rom can tell something's bothering you, and I'd be a pretty poor Senpai if I let you go, knowing that," Mami replied with a gentle smile.

"Heh, I think you crossed the 'pretty poor Senpai' line that time you tried to kill me, Mami," Kyoko replied. She'd meant it jestingly, but seeing the look of pain that replaced Mami's smile made her wish she'd kept her mouth shut. "I'm sorry, that was outta line."

"Kyoko, what's wrong," Mami asked, causing Kyoko to sigh.

"It's not like I'm upset or anything. I am really glad I'm here with everyone and everyone's really so great but… I mean come on. Don't tell me you don't miss your parents this time of year," Kyoko revealed.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to think about that this year," Mami replied, "but… that is a promise that's impossible to keep. Of course I miss them."

"The Christmas before everything went wrong… my dad borrowed a santa costume and brought me and my little sister a sack full of candy and presents. I have no idea where he got the money for all of it, but at the time, I didn't even care. I was to old to believe in Santa by then (A.N. Who I'll remind you very much exists in the SA universe as Vine can attest) but my little sister was so happy and excited to see Santa, I just got caught up in it all. On Christmas Day, he always took us to this smaller town in the country that had a park where they'd decorate all the trees with lights and glass balls and on top of them, they put these beautiful angels, and on Christmas Day, there was this huge festival. It was a ton of fun. Then… the next Christmas they were all gone…" Kyoko reminisced tears forming in her eyes, "and now I'm here. I wonder if they even still do that festival."

"They did last year," Vine revealed, surprising both girls who hadn't even sensed his approach. (A.N. Vine, Edward, Alphonse, Trish, Mustang, and several other members of the Alliance lived in Madoka Kaname's world for five years between Book of the Shadows and Book of the Light) "Largo Potter and his wife, El, actually lived in that town while we were in your world. Still do in fact, they decided to stay there and raise their little girl, Rose, rather than join back up with us. Last year, they invited us to this thing they called 'The Festival of the Angels'," he continued.

"That was it! The Festival of the Angels!" Kyoko exclaimed, her excitement surprising both of her friends.

"Huh, what do you think, Mami? That sounds like a 'I wanna go' to me," Vine suggested.

"Wait, seriously?" Kyoko stammered in shock.

"It does sound fun, doesn't it," Mami agreed, "yes, I think we should go."

"Alright you guys, enough. Stop screwin' with me," Kyoko growled, trying not to seem to hopeful.

"I'm serious Kyoko," Vine assured her, "you say 'I wanna go to the festival' and we'll be back in your world by the end of the afternoon."

Kyoko still seemed shock for a moment, then a smile crept across her face. "Fine, ya got me," she said, "I wanna go to the festival!"

 **ENDING THEME: CONNECT (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHONEN ALLIANCE AND THE ULTRA ALLIANCE**

 **THE CHRISTMAS FESTIVAL**

Part 2

 **OPENING THEME: Limit-Break x Survivor (Dragon Ball Super)**

Vine had been proven correct. For the most part, the rest of the team had all been excited by the idea of the festival. Even Vegeta had agreed, though no one was entirely certain whether he was genuinely interested or had only agreed because Bulma and Trunks had liked the idea. Whatever the case, less then an hour after Kyoko had said she wanted to go to the festival, the heroes had returned to the world of Magical Girls and Witches. Now, Welkin Gunther, along with Alicia and Isara, was knocking on the door of Largo and Eleanor Potter. To their surprise, it wasn't Largo who opened the door, but Bridgette "Rosie" Stark, another former member of Squad Seven.

"Well, well, this is an unexpected surprise," Rosie said as she saw who was at the door. Curious, a little girl, no older than five, peeked around the door.

"AUNTIE ISA!" the little girl shouted excitedly when she saw the three Sevens, running to Isara who happily took the child in her arms.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Rose. You've gotten so big," Isara said happily.

"Ah come on, kid. I know Auntie Isara's great and all, but how come you never get that excited to see your Auntie Rosie?" Rosie heckled the little girl.

"I see you all the time, Auntie Rosie," Rose responded matter-of-factly, "Auntie Isara doesn't come visit that often."

"I'm sorry Rose, I wish I could come more often," Isara apologized as she pulled a capsule out of her shawl, "but I brought you present."

"Ah ha, the truth comes out. Auntie Isara buys the kid's love, I shoulda known. Well, what're ya all standin' around out here for? Come in, let's get outta the cold." The three Sevens followed Rosie inside.

"Hey, El," Rosie called out, "we got visitors!" Soon Eleanor Varrot Potter emerged from the kitchen, wearing an apron and coated in flour.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. It's been awhile you three," El said, smiling.

"It's good to see you again, Captain," Alicia said happily.

"Alicia, I'm not a captain anymore," El reminded her, "you can just call me El now."

"Where's Largo?" Isara asked Rosie.

"The old man's helpin' out at a local toy store for the holidays," Rosie revealed.

"Daddy's dressing up like Santa," Rose said smiling.

"Really? That sounds like fun," Isara said.

"He enjoys it," Eleanor revealed looking a bit depressed, "and I think it takes his mind off of what happened to the Festival of Angels."

"Hold on, what happened to the festival?" Alicia asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

At a snow covered park in the middle of town, Kyoko was lookin' around as Vine, Ed, and Mami approached her. She was smiling from ear to ear as she spoke. "This is definitely the place. It's just like I remember."

"A bit odd though that it doesn't look like they've started decorating yet, if the set up is as elaborate as you say it is," Ed admitted.

"No kiddin'. This close to Christmas, this place actually looks kind of depressing," Vine added in, "there's not even a ring of holly on the lamp posts."

"That is really odd. This place used to be covered in lights and decorations. What's going on?" Kyoko wondered as well.

"Say cheese, dearies," a voice called to them before they could think any more. The four heroes turned, just in time for a camera flash to indicate they'd been photographed. Holding the camera was Edy Nelson, another member of Squad Seven, accompanied by fellow Seven, Susie Evans. "Perfect."

"Uhhh, do you know these two?" Kyoko asked Vine and Ed.

"Yes, though there are days I wish I could say no about the camera girl," Vine sighed in reply as Edy and Susie approached them.

"Vine, Edward, we haven't seen you dearies in forever. How are you!?"Edy asked happily as she threw her arms around the two Alchemists.

"Same as ever," Vine replied as Edy let them go.

"It is so great to see you dearies again. What brings you here?" Edy asked, "visiting for the holidays?"

"Something like that," Ed replied.

"Our new friend Kyoko wanted to go to the Festival of Angels so we all decided to stop by," Vine revealed.

"Oh no, you guys came all the way back here for the festival?" Susie said in dismay

"'Oh no'? What's that mean?" Kyoko exclaimed, her previously joyful mood now replaced by frantic worry.

"The town council released an article in the papers about a month ago," Edy revealed, "announcing that the Festival of Angels was officially canceled. They didn't give a reason why and a lot of people were really upset about it, but even after a month of complaints, the Festival is still canceled."

"You gotta be kidding," Ed said in dismay.

"But why," Vine wondered aloud, "if people'd lost interest, that'd be one thing, but it doesn't sound like that's the case if they're getting complaints."

"This is horrible," Mami complained, realizing Kyoko seemed to be in shock about the revelation, "Kyoko…" Vine and Ed both turned their attention to the red headed Magical Girl as well who responded by trying to act cool, though her distress was obvious.

"Hey, if it's cancelled, then it's cancelled. Nothin' we can do about it, right. I just hope everyone isn't to disappointed we came all the way here for nothin'. Come on, let's get outta here," she said, trying but failing to hide her disappointment as she walked away.

"I'm sorry Vine," Susie apologized, "I made your friend really upset. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's a good thing you did," Ed replied, "Twenty days until Christmas. What do you think, Colonel?"

"Hmmm, could be a financial problem," Vine speculated, "or maybe logistical. Hard to say, but whatever it is, we've got to get to the bottom of it. We've got our work cut out for us on this one."

"Then we'd better get to work," Ed declared confidently, causing Vine to nod in agreement.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The news hadn't gone over well, and with several team members whose usual strategy for solving problems was to hit things, it'd been unclear for a few hours whether or not the town council would end up vaporized, but finally, cooler heads prevailed and the nuclear option was shelved, though there had been a particularly tense moment when Plutia had gotten pretty upset and even four hours later, no one could convince a sobbing Satelizer out from under Largo's dining room table as a result. Goku had even gone Blue, ready to pin Plutia down if Iris Heart decided to unleash her sadistic fury. Mami had returned shortly after Kyoko, but Vine and Edward hadn't returned with her, leaving everyone to assume that the two alchemists were already looking into the situation. Kyoko was outside, sitting on Largo's porch with a pile of Alicia's cookies, looking up at the sky, lost in thought. She didn't even hear the door open as Alicia walked out with a mug in her hand.

"Here you go, Kyoko," Alicia said as she put the mug down next to Kyoko's plate of cookies, "those cookies go great with a mug of warm milk."

"Thanks Alicia," Kyoko said before downing half the milk in one gulp, "everyone must be pretty upset we came all the way here for nothin'."

"That's… putting it pretty lightly," Alicia admitted, "Luffy wanted to go kick every member of the town council's butt until they uncancelled the festival. I thought he and Natsu were going to do it before Shantella put her foot down."

"I'm sorry. I wasted everyone's time," Kyoko apologized, her cool demeanor beginning to crack, "we should just go back to the castle and forget about it."

"Nothing about this was your fault, Kyoko," the motherly Valkyria declared firmly as she sat down next to the young Magical Girl, "and don't worry. If the town doesn't want to do the festival then we'll just get everyone together and do our own." When Kyoko didn't cheer up, Alicia realized that it wasn't the festival itself that was bothering her young friend. "Kyoko, what's really wrong?" she asked, causing Kyoko to flinch a bit.

"L… the last time I came here… it was just before… before I met that bastard Cube… just before I became a Magical Girl. It'd been a rough year for all of us, and… and I was scared. I didn't know what was gonna happen. But… when I was at the festival… everything felt… different…"

 **CUE BACKGROUND MUSIC: Let it Be Christmas (Alan Jackson)**

"…the park was all lit up. Every tree was covered in red and green lights and glass orbs that reflected the lights that a hundred red and green diamonds. Everything was so beautiful but that all paled compared to the Christmas angels at the top of every tree. I remember thinking 'this must be what heaven is like' and for the first time in so long… I wasn't scared. It sounds cheesy, I know, but… it felt like Christmas. Then… I met Cube, and everything went wrong. The next Christmas, my mom, dad, and little sister… they were all gone, and I was scared again, and now… everyday we seem to fight something more terrifying then the day before and I don't think I'm ever anything but scared." Tears were rolling down Kyoko's cheeks by now, but she continued, "when Vine said we could go… I remembered how that'd felt, and I wanted it again. I wanted to feel happy. I wanted to see all the lights and the angels and think, just for one night, that everything was alright, but that was just a foolish, childish dream. Everything doesn't magically become alright for one night just because it's Christmas."

"I… I disagree," Alicia replied, causing Kyoko to look up at her in surprise, "Largo told me a story once about a night during the first Europan war. They'd been fighting intently for days over a fort in northern Gallia in the middle of a particularly harsh winter. Then one night, an Imperial officer approached them, waving a white flag. He proposed a temporary ceasefire and Largo's commander agreed. That night, Gallia and Imperial forces ate, drank, and sang together as if they'd been friends for years and for just one night, it seemed like the war was over. That night… was Christmas night. It doesn't matter what world, what universe, or even what dimension you go to. Christmas is always something special," Alicia promised, placing a comforting hand on Kyoko's shoulder, "and as long as we're all together, this one will be too."

Kyoko was speechless for a moment, then a big smile crept across her face and she threw her arms around Alicia. "You're right, Alicia. It'll be alright."

"Of course I'm right. Now, let's go inside. It's freezing out here," Alicia suggested.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mustang soon tracked Vine and Ed to a local library where they were sorting through a pile of old newspapers apiece.

"I can guess what you two are up to," Mustang declared as he approached them, but how does this help?"

"These are all papers that contain articles about the festival," Vine revealed, "I was hoping that maybe something in here could give us an idea why the festival would be cancelled, but so far, all I know if that an 85 year tradition has been cancelled and no one has been told why. And I thought nothing was sacred to Gallian politicians.."

"You here because you've got somethin' important Colonel, or are you just here to distract us," Edward asked indignantly.

"And what've you found, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, ignoring Ed's question entirely.

"Well, Kyoko wasn't wrong. I found a photo gallery from 60 years ago and even then, everything looks incredible. Take a look," Ed ordered, offering Vine and Mustang the paper he was holding. There were at least two dozen black and white photos of the park with the trees covered in lights and decorations and as Kyoko had said, the trees were all topped with beautiful Christmas angels. Even in black and white it was breath taking. The three alchemists could only guess how beautiful they would have been in color. One particular image caught Vine's eye. It showed a little boy and girl skating on the frozen pond.

"Heh, they look like they're having the time of their lives," Vine admitted, pointing the image out.

"I don't get why anyone would want to cancel this," Ed sighed.

"Greed can be a powerful motivator," Mustang declared, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flyer, "to answer your previous question, Fullmetal, I found this." Vine and Ed both looked over the pamphlet, which was for a new hotel being built by a real estate tycoon named Toshiro Hounda.

"Looks expensive," Vine declared, sizing up the pictures in the pamphlet.

"Construction hasn't even started on it yet. What's that gotta do with…," Ed began, but was cut off as Mustang pulled out another sheet of official looking paper and handed it to Vine who quickly looked over it.

"I found that in the city's public records and had a copy made," Mustang revealed.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"It's… a bill of sale," Vine revealed, "the town is selling the park land… to Toshiro Hounda. Your thinking the park is gonna be the sight of this new hotel?"

"What else would someone like that need with the land?" Ed asked, "that's gotta be it. The festival was cancelled so they could sell the park."

"The good news is that the sale isn't official for another week yet. We have time to stop it if we bring it to the public attention," Mustang revealed.

"No… something's not adding up," Vine declared, "why build such a large and expensive hotel in such a small town? It makes no sense."

"We wait to long, we'll run out of time to stop it," Mustang declared, "so what do you suggest."

"I told Ali I'd take her to dinner tonight and I don't plan to break that promise," Vine revealed, standing up and beginning to gather his materials.

"You're kidding right," Ed protested.

"Hear me out," Vine replied, "tonight, we'll find out where this Mr. Hounda does business, and tomorrow, we'll go pay him a visit and see what we can learn. I want to know exactly what's happening before we do anything rash."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they had returned to Largo's, Alicia had immediately asked them what they'd found out. Vine had told her that they were following up a lead, but that they couldn't say more until they knew more. True to his word, Vine left to take Ali to dinner and Ed was left looking over the bill of sale they had discovered while researching the buyer on a laptop.

"How did we ever get by in a world without the internet? Maybe Vine's right, but… I don't know. This guy's more or less got his own little empire of hotels and apartments. What else could he want the park for," he wondered aloud as he worked.

"Who wants the park?" Largo asked suddenly, startling Ed who hadn't heard him come in, "sorry kid, didn't mean to startle ya. What've ya found?" Ed responded by showing Largo his computer screen which showed an older, silver haired man in his late sixties cutting a red ribbon at the opening of a fancy new hotel. "Who's that?"

"Toshiro Hounda," Ed replied, handing Largo the bill of sale, "he owns about two dozen hotels across the country, and according to this, the town is preparing to sell the park to him."

"You gotta be kiddin'" Largo said as he looked over the bill, "is this why the Angel Festival was cancelled?"

"I can't see any other reason," Ed sighed in reply, "but Vine wanted to look into it a bit more before we said anything."

"I don't think that's Raging Blast's call to make," Largo declared sternly, "we don't have time to wait. We gotta stop this. I got a friend who writes for the daily newspaper. We get her this evidence now and she can have an article ready for tomorrow's paper. Everyone'll know why the festival was cancelled."

"I don't know," Ed replied.

"Just puttin' it out there, Son," Largo declared, "but we should at least talk it over with the others."

"I… I guess your right," Ed declared, "it's better then waiting at least."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The conversation went about as well as could be expected. Kyoko had only been stopped from destroying the copy of the bill of sale because Ed had reminded her they needed it as evidence of the sale.

"Vine wanted to wait and look into things a bit further, but…" Ed revealed, "I don't know. I don't see any other scenarios."

"It does make sense," Yugi admitted, "what else would someone like that need with so much land."

"I don't know, Yugi," Yami replied from the Millennium Puzzle, "but Vine's point is valid as well. This is an odd location for such an extravagant hotel. We need to handle this carefully."

"Why build such a big hotel in such a little town. That doesn't really make any sense," Noire protested.

"Maybe he's building a smaller hotel? One better suited to the town," Uni suggested.

"Who cares what he's building," Sayaka pointed out, "whatever he's building, it's because he's buying the park that the festival was cancelled, right? So if we want to get the festival to happen again, we've got to find a way to stop the town from selling the park."

"That's right," Kyoko declared firmly, "I say we go with the old man's plan. Tell everyone exactly what's going on."

"And what exactly is going on?" Vine asked suddenly. No one had heard Aliasse and him slip in, but he had been hiding in a doorway for awhile, listening in, "you must have found something pretty interesting in the less than an hour I've been gone, Short Stuff, cause I distinctly remember telling you to keep quiet until we knew more."

"What more do you need?" Kyoko demanded.

"Something more then a 'fill in the blank' session by an angry mass of knuckleheads would be a good start. Would anyone care to tell me exactly what we know, and I mean facts, not theories," Vine challenged.

"I see what you're gettin' at," Largo realized, "we know the festival's been cancelled and we know this Hounda guy is going to be buying the park."

"What we don't know is how or even if the two things are connected," Noire finished, "that's the point I was trying to make earlier. It doesn't make any sense."

"So what does make sense?" Kyoko demanded.

"I don't have an answer to that yet, kid," Vine admitted, "but I'm not willing to jump to a nonsensical conclusion because I don't have one that makes sense yet."

"I don't know, Vine," Alicia protested, "I don't see any other reasons why this guy would want the park."

Vine sighed in defeat. He still felt something was off, but at the same time, he knew it was impossible for him to justify his hesitation, even to himself. After all, the story of a selfish, greed driven man hurting others to benefit himself was a story far older than any of them, but then, was it really that simple? Was anything ever that simple?

The debate was ended by a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be," Largo wondered as he left to answer the door.

"Alright," Vine sighed, "I still feel uneasy about this, but…" he turned to Kyoko, "…at the end of the day, Kyoko, you're the reason we're here. I'll let you make the call."

Kyoko was hesitant for a moment about being put on the spot like that, but quickly regained her composure. "There's only call to make," Kyoko declared, "we stop this sale any way we can." Vine nodded in defeat.

"Then we get in touch with Largo's friend tonight and with any luck, the article revealing the truth goes out tomorrow. Once word of this deal gets out, the town council will probably have no choice but to cancel, even if they only do it to save their own hides," Vine responded.

"Yeah!" Kyoko exclaimed happily.

"But…" Noire protested.

"Oh, come on Noire, we all know how this works," Neptune declared, "the big, mean, corporate Grinch tries to ruin something special, endangering everyone's Christmas joy in the name of the almighty dollar, but then the plucky, never-say-die heroine, or in this case the downer, super lonely heroine who eats all of Nep's pudding even though it has my name on it…"

"Hey!" Kyoko shouted angrily

"…shines the light of Christmas on the Grinch's evil plans, the Grinch scurries off in defeat, and Christmas is saved!" Neptune finished.

"I know that's how this is supposed to play out, but…" Noire sighed.

"Uh, I think it's for you guys," Largo declared, surprising the heroes and ending the discussion. The heroes went to the door to see who had arrived for them, but no one expected what awaited them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the new guests shouted in unison. Standing at the door was a woman the heroes recognized as the Supreme Kai of Time and behind her were the heroes of Ultradimension and the Elite Time Patrol. The Ultra Alliance had come to Hyperdimension for Christmas.

 **ENDING THEME: CONNECT (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

For anyone who needs a refresher, the heroes of Ultradimension are the heroes of Blue Exorcist, Familiar of Zero, High School DxD, Sailor Moon, Sekirei, Digimon, Senran Kagura, Sword Art Online, Ookami-San and her Seven Companions, and the Ultradimension versions of Blanc, Noire, and Vert from Neptunia.

The Elite Time Patrol consists of my OCs, Saiyan Vine, Kaya, Apuu, Uupa, Batu, and Freedge, Arisa and Natsumi (OCs of friends on DeviantArt), Future Trunks, and Future Yamcha.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHONEN ALLIANCE AND THE ULTRA ALLIANCE**

 **THE CHRISTMAS FESTIVAL**

Part 3

 **OPENING THEME: Limit-Break x Survivor (Dragon Ball Super)**

Histoire had had the idea to contact the Ultra Alliance and invite them to spend Christmas with the heroes of Hyperdimension, and the Supreme Kai of Time had happily accepted the invitation. Now, the various heroes of the Alliances were out and about, enjoying each other's company and the hope of a festive holiday as Vine prepared to borrow Largo's car for a short trip. The night before, Largo had contacted his friend at the town paper and presented their evidence. By now, an article exposing the sale of the park and blaming it for the cancellation of the Festival of Angels had been typed out and the papers were printed and ready to distribute with the article as the front page story. By the end of the day, the entire town would know the story and the events that would come as a result of the information would be unavoidable.

In spite of this, the night before, Vine had discovered where the offices of Toshiro Hounda were located and intended to pay a visit to the businessman to see what he could learn. There was no point now as there was no turning back from the decisions made the night before. There wasn't even a guarantee that Vine would get a chance to speak to Hounda, but he had nothing to lose as he pulled on his black jacket. After some thought, he elected to leave his cape behind and headed for the door. Selvaria stopped him just before he headed out.

"Why are you doing this, Sir Vine?" she asked as he turned to her, "nothing you learn'll change anything. Whatever is going to happen will happen."

"I know. At this point, I know I'm just doing this for myself," Vine admitted, "but… I have to know, Sel. Something's been bugging me ever since I looked over that bill, and whether everything works out like we hope it will or not, if I don't try to figure out what that something is, it's going to keep bugging me."

"Alright, but hurry back," Selvaria said, "festival or not, I know we're not going to be alone for Christmas, so I'd like to get some alone time with my husband before then." Vine chuckled as he kissed her goodbye.

"I won't be long," he promised.

"Get all lovey dovey after we get back. We need to hurry," Noire called out suddenly. The two heroes were surprised to see her and Kirito of Ultradimension walking towards them, "don't look so surprised. I told you last night I wasn't comfortable with any of this. I want to know what the truth is just as much as you do."

"I was kind of hoping you'd let me come along too," Kirito admitted, "I know I don't know a lot about what's going on, but from what I do know, I kind of agree with you two. Something's not right about all this."

"Alright," Vine nodded in agreement, "let's go then."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vine drove while Noire sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window while Kirito sat in the back. The three had been quiet for nearly an hour since leaving Largo's when Noire finally broke the silence.

"Vine, do you think what Neptune said yesterday… do you think she was right," she asked.

"Hard to say. Kyoko does like to eat so I wouldn't put stealing Nep's pudding past her, though it's more likely Peashy did it," Vine answered, "and before you start yelling, I know that's not what you meant. I don't know Noire. I mean, that's the way it's supposed to be, right. The greedy, selfish, black-hearted Scrooge tries to ruin Christmas in the name of profit but the pure hearted heroes foil his dastardly schemes and all learn about peace on earth and good will to men and all that. Sounds like a movie my kid sister would love to watch."

"But this isn't a movie," Noire protested.

"Can't argue with that. Given how the Ultradimension crew came out of nowhere last night, I think we crossed over into bad fanfiction awhile ago," Vine joked, "seriously Noire, why is this bothering you so much? I mean, I can tell you why it bothers me, I've played the role of selfish, black-hearted Scrooge so I can empathize, but I have a hard time believing that the beloved Goddess of Lastation has ever been the selfish ruiner of Christmas."

"It's just that…" Noire replied, sighing deeply, "a few years ago, there was a town in Lastation that held its own festival every year for Christmas, but that year, the town was in financial trouble and had to cancel it. I thought it'd be great if I stepped in and funded the festival myself. I thought 'that's the thing a loving Goddess is supposed to do, right. Step in and help out when her people are down.' Surely all the people would be so happy that their Goddess helped them in their time of need."

"I'm guessing that didn't happen," Kirito spoke up.

"They thought I was bribing the town officials to cancel the festival," Noire revealed in dismay. "Everyone was so furious that my share energy actually fell pretty sharply as a result of it, all because someone misunderstood my intentions. That's why I'm so worried about this. What if we're doing the exact same thing to this businessman."

"Guess we'll know soon enough," Vine replied, "how about you, kid?

"I was just thinking," Kirito replied, "we think this guy is trying to get rich by building a hotel over the park, right? But there's no reason anyone would come to that town other then the Festival of Angels which can't happen without the park. In that light, wouldn't you think that a hotel would be more likely to lose money then make it? You'd be better off just not building one at all and not losing money on construction and maintenance on something few people ever use."

"Can't argue against the practical answer," Vine admitted. Just then, the car went over a decent size bump and the three heard a loud thump in the trunk of the car.

"The hell was that?" Noire exclaimed as Vine pulled over. Walking back to the trunk, Vine popped the trunk and checked inside. He was surprised to find Peashy, Rom, and Ram and the Ultradimension If and Compa (who for anyone who doesn't know are children versions of Hyperdimension's IF and Compa) all hiding in the trunk, Peashy of whom was dazed with a sizable bump on her head.

"What're you kids doing in here?" Kirito asked as he and Vine began lifting kids out of the trunk.

"We wanted to come to," Ram declared firmly as Vine pulled her out and set her down on the ground, "but we thought you dummies'd tell us no."

"Are you mad at us, Vine?" Rom asked timidly as Kirito set her down next to her twin.

"A little," Vine replied, picking up Peashy, "one of you could have gotten hurt back here."

"But… Vine, Peashy did get hurt," Compa protested, sobbing.

"Yeah, but it's Peashy. She's got a number skull than Naruto so she'll be fine," Vine replied. As if on cue, Peashy sprung to life, head-butting Vine in the chest and knocking the wind out of the Darcsen Alchemist. "Gah, my point is made."

"VIN!" she shouted as Vine struggled back to his feet, "WE WANNA GO TOO!"

"You know, you could try asking rather then trying to knock my lungs out of my chest," Vine coughed.

"Please, Mr. Kirito," Compa pleaded.

"Wha… why're you asking me?" Kirito staggered nervously.

"Come on, Rom, turn on the water works," Ram suggested, "Vine's powerless against that!"

"Oh brother, we all know you're going to cave and say yes so just say it already," Noire ordered.

"Fine," Vine sighed, "everyone get in. We're burning daylight!" He ordered as the kids all let out cheers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rest of the trip went uneventfully and soon, the group arrived at Hounda's office. The group now sat in a reception area waiting. Rom was sitting on Noire's lap while Noire flipped through one of Rose's books that had been in the car, Kirito sat with his arms folded, watching Compa, Ram, and Peashy draw in blank notebooks Noire had found, while Vine sat, quietly, deep in thought, unaware that IF was sitting next to him trying to imitate his pose.

Surprisingly, the secretary who had greeted them when they'd arrived soon beckoned them, to enter Toshiro Hounda's office and Vine, Kirito, and Noire stood to enter. "You kids wait here. We won't be long," Vine ordered as the three of them went in.

As they entered the office, the first thing they saw was a decent sized model of a park. Vine realized quickly that the park was the same park they were there to inquire about, but it looked very different. The benches which had been worn and broken by age and use in the park were polished and new in the model. Sidewalks navigated the model and a sand box and swing set were set up in a clearing near the pond which had a half a dozen little model ducks sitting in it. Lamp posts lined the sidewalk and were dotted around the park in such a way that Vine was certain the entire park would be lit at night. A well crafted wall surrounded the park with a gate on each side of the wall, each with a sign above it that read "Angel Park". As the three looked at it, Vine noticed several framed photographs sitting on a desk. One showed a young woman and man with four children, one boy and three girls, standing between them and a second showed the same man and woman, now much older, standing together with their now grown children on either side of them. It was the third photo, however, that caught Vine's gaze. A little boy and girl skating on a frozen pond. The same photo from the Festival photo gallery from sixty years ago that they had found the day before.

As he approached it, a thought occurred to him, but he was interrupted by a gentle, elderly voice.

"What do you think?" he asked. The three heroes turned to find an elderly gentleman with silver hair smiling at them. Vine recognized him from photos he had seen the night before. This man was Toshiro Hounda.

"It's beautiful," Noire responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," Kirito spoke up, "what is it for?"

"These are my plans for the restoration of Angel Park," the man revealed, walking over to the table, suddenly looking quite sad, "assuming that the town council still chooses to go forward with the sale, but never mind that. This is what your friend said you'd want to know about."

"Our… friend?" Noire questioned.

"Yes, the young, silver-haired lad who stopped by my office yesterday. He was quite interested in my plans for the park as well," Mr. Hounda revealed, "I believe his name was… Jack." Vine fittingly froze at the mention of the name.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he muttered under his breath.

"Hold on. So… this is your plan for the park? You're going to restore it? Not build a hotel over it?" Noire asked.

"No, my dear," Toshiro replied, "I would never allow anything like that to happen to this park. It is far to special a place."

"Because of this?" Vine asked, pointing to the black and white photo on the desk.

"Precisely because of that," Toshiro responded, approaching the desk and tenderly picking up the photo, a tear forming in his eye.

"What is that, Vine?" Kirito asked.

"I saw that photograph in a photo gallery the newspaper published from the Festival of Angels 60 years ago. The little boy… he's you," Vine revealed.

"Indeed. I was seven when that photo was taken, but that's not why this photo or the Festival of Angels are so precious to me. You're a sharp man, Vine. Do you have a guess who the little girl in this photo is?" Toshiro Hounda asked.

"I don't," Vine replied.

"That's my wife," Toshiro revealed, "I certainly enjoyed the Festival every year, but my dear Ami loved it. In 40 years of marriage, we never missed it. It didn't matter what we were doing or how much I didn't want to. Every year on Christmas Eve, we would drive down and look at the lights, then on Christmas Day, we would attend the Festival of Angels. My wife would always say that she imagined it was the closest thing in the world to Heaven on Earth."

 _Kyoko said something like that,_ Vine remembered, realizing that Toshiro was crying as tear drops dropped onto the glass of the frame.

"Four years ago, my sweet Ami… was diagnosed with a rare and aggressive form of cancer. No one thought she would last the year, but she held on for four years. Last Christmas, we went with my children and grandchildren to the Festival of the Angels. A month and a half later, I came home early to surprise her with flowers for Valentines… I thought she was asleep… but no. My dear Ami… had gone to join the angels she loved so."

By now, Noire and Kirito were both tearing up to. Vine felt sick. What had they done?

"Last month, the town mayor, a friend of mine, called me. She told me… that if something wasn't done, the Festival would be no more, and so, I made an offer on the park. If the park were mine, I thought, I could ensure that the Festival of Angels was never in danger of disappearing ever again. We had our reasons for keeping it a secret, but… now that has backfired. A few hours ago, my friend informed me… that an article had appeared on today's paper, revealing the sale and blaming it for the cancellation of the Festival of Angels. A natural assumption to make, I suppose."

"But it's wrong!" Noire exclaimed desperately, "can't we tell them the truth? Get all of this cleared up!?"

"It is a work in progress," Toshiro revealed, "but… while I will likely be offered to buy the park again in the spring. The council is far to nervous to carry through with the sale before Christmas. I fear there is no saving the Festival this year."

"No," Noire gasped in dismay.

"Mr. Hounda, can you help me understand why this is necessary? Why cancel the festival in the first place," Vine finally asked. This question made Mr. Hounda grow tense. Walking behind his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a large envelope which he handed to Vine.

"I ask that you don't open this repulsive thing in my office," he requested, "but it will answer your question."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The group had gone to a restaurant after for lunch, but while the children ate hungrily and happily, the adults had no appetite. Noire was pushing a piece of chicken around her plate with a salad fork, Kirito had only taken a bite out of his sandwich, and most of Vine's fries had disappeared into Peashy's mouth while he was occupied with the envelope he'd been given.

"What the hell is in this thing to make Mr. Hounda so upset," Vine finally asked aloud, opening the envelope. Everyone fell silent as Vine pulled out a stack of papers. He looked it over then handed them to Kirito who looked them over and handed them to Noire.

"What's it say, Vin!" Peashy demanded.

"Don't worry about it, Pea," Vine replied calmly as Noire looked at him in disbelief. The top page of the stack held a petition demanding that the Festival of Angels be cancelled, claiming that it was inappropriate for such an event to be held on public property. The following ten pages contained 90 to 100 names each of people who had signed the petition. The three quickly realized why Mr. Hounda had been so upset and found themselves sharing the feeling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why!?" Noire exclaimed angrily. Kirito had stayed inside to watch the kids, while Noire and Vine went outside to discuss what they had discovered.

"I don't know," Vine replied, leaning against the car, deep in thought as he continued to look over the petition.

"What does that even mean? Inappropriate for public property!? What's 'inappropriate' about Christmas decorations and a festival!?"

"I don't know," Vine sighed in reply.

"Damn it! What do we do now!?" Noire cried out, desperately hoping for an answer. Vine had none to give.

"I don't know," he replied after a long sigh, "I don't think there's anything we can do. That must've been why the town council and Mr. Hounda decided to keep the sale under wraps. They didn't want whoever created this thing to know about it."

"Any idea who made it?" Noire asked.

"Hard to say," came the reply, "there're just south of 1000 names attributed to this thing arranged alphabetically rather then by date of signing, so there's no way of determining who if any of them was the original, not that it matters. I am willing to bet though that if we did track down the origin, we'd find it wasn't created by anyone living in the town."

"Then why even take this seriously if it's not people from town who're complaining?" Noire asked.

"Think about it. If a million people started criticizing you for something, even if all of them lived outside of Lastation, wouldn't you feel inclined to listen?" Vine asked the CPU.

"Well sure, but…" Noire protested.

"The town probably doesn't have more then a few hundred people living within its borders," Vine continued, for the leadership of such a small town to suddenly have 1000 people telling them they're doing something 'inappropriate', whatever that means… that's to many voices to just ignore, even if they probably should."

"Then… is there really nothing we can do?" Noire asked.

"We'd have been better off doing nothing from the beginning," Vine sighed, "If Mr. Hounda had bought the park, it'd be private property and the town council'd have no say over what he did with it. With his wealth, he could've hosted the festival for decades with out even paying petitions like this a second glance. Maybe he will next year, but… thanks to us, hope for the Festival going forward this year are all but dead."

Before the conversation could continue any further, Kirito exited, bringing the children along with him.

"Alright, I think it's time to go home," Vine suggested, trying his best to act like nothing was bothering him. The younger heroes agreed whole-heartedly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was getting quite late when the traveling heroes arrived in Largo's home town. The kids and Noire had all fallen asleep as the car carefully navigated the dark, night-time street coming to a stop in front of Angel Park as Vine looked over the park.

"So what do we do now?" Kirito asked.

"At this point, there may be nothing we can do," Vine replied, "this isn't something we can send Goku at and have him punch it until it doesn't get back up."

"I don't know. Goku could probably do some damage to the people on that petition, but… you're right, it wouldn't do any good," Kirito replied.

"We may just have to accept that this is one situation where our team can't…" Vine stopped as something in the park caught his eye. One glance at Kirito told him that the Black Swordsman had seen it as well. What appeared to be a giant butterfly was making its way through the park.

"Uh, is that common in this world?" Kirito asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, and it's not a good thing," Vine cursed, "that's a familiar! If it's here, a witch can't be far behind!" Vine realized, giving chase as Kirito followed.

 **ENDING THEME: CONNECT (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

 **A.N.** I know it's a bit odd to finish this Christmas story in April, but I couldn't just leave it half finished. I'll post the final Chapter next week and hopefully finally get rolling on Book of the Shadows again afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHONEN ALLIANCE AND THE ULTRA ALLIANCE**

 **THE CHRISTMAS FESTIVAL**

Part 4

 **OPENING THEME: Limit-Break x Survivor (Dragon Ball Super)**

Vine and Kirito pursued the familiar to a dark alley where they sensed a powerful dark magic.

"This is definitely the entrance to a labyrinth," Vine cursed, "to be able to feel this much of the witch's power without even entering the labyrinth… we're out of our league here. Can you contact your friends?"

"I can call Sugu and tell her to get Goku," Kirito suggested reaching into his back pocket. "Uh oh, I must've left my phone in the car."

"Of course," Vine sighed, "go. I'll keep an eye on things here."

Vine transmuted his sword as Kirito ran back the way they'd come to retrieve his phone.

"Tch," Vine cursed as several butterfly like familiars began to appear from the alleyway, "this town has enough heartache to deal with this Christmas, you freaks won't add to it!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noire was awake and beginning to panic when Kirito reached the car.

"There you are! What's going on!?" she demanded as Kirito got into the car and began searching for his phone.

"We need Goku," Kirito revealed, "something Vine called a Witch is attacking the town!" he shouted, waking the sleeping kids.

"Where is he!?" Noire demanded as Kirito pointed the direction he'd come.

"There's an alley on the other side of the park. Vine said the witch's Labyrinth was there. He's keeping an eye on it now!"

In a flash of white light, Noire transformed into the goddess, Black Heart. "Get in contact with the others, quickly. I'll join Vine!" she ordered Kirito as she flew in the direction he had indicated.

Finally, Kirito was able to find his phone.

"Please let Sugu or Asuna have their phones," he pleaded as he began hitting buttons.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

A crescent blast split a familiar in half, as Vine jumped back to the mouth of the alleyway to distance himself from a dozen others.

"These things get out, they could do a ton of damage," Vine cursed, "you won't get past me!"

Two familiars flew at him, only to be cut down by agile swordplay as he struck down a third with a well placed blast. He blocked another's attack with his sword, but the strike knocked him off balance, causing him to stagger and leave himself open to another attack!

"Crap!" Vine cursed as three familiars closed in to attack.

"Volcano Dive!" Black Heart roared as she jumped in, wiping out the three attacking Familiars with a fiery slash.

"I had 'em," Vine declared, steadying himself.

"How do we stop these things?" Black Heart asked.

"We need to enter the Labyrinth and bring down the witch, but it won't be that easy. I'm sure you can feel that overwhelming magical power. If we can feel it this easily even outside of the Labyrinth, then we're dealing with an extremely powerful witch," Vine revealed as the two forced back the remaining familiars, "even with you here, I don't think we've got enough firepower of bring it down."

"If we keep fighting them out here, it's only a matter of time before one of these monsters get past us. We should at least enter the Labyrinth and keep the familiars occupied," Black Heart declared firmly.

"We enter the Labyrinth, we risk drawing the witch into a fight," Vine cautioned, "but… you're not wrong. We don't know how long it'll take for help to arrive," he admitted as Kirito arrived, accompanied by Rom and Ram.

"I managed to get ahold of Sugu. They were out looking at some Christmas lights in a nearby town, but she's going to try to track down our dimension's Vine," Kirito revealed.

"Not quite Goku, but it'll have to do," Vine replied, "alright then, here's the plan. Rom, Ram, can you two wait here. The others will need someone's energy to lock onto in order to find us and if anything comes out, it'll be up to you two to stop it before it can get away."

"Yeah, but what're you guys gonna do!?" Ram demanded.

"The three of us are going in," Vine replied, "most of the familiars should focus on us so they'll be less likely to exit the Labyrinth and attack the town. However, if any do exit, you two have to take them down. Don't let them get away. Familiars, even without a witch, will continue to hunt and kill innocent people, and if they grow powerful enough, they'll become a witch themselves."

"Got it. You can count on us!" Ram declared.

"We won't let you down, Vine," Rom promised as a flash of white light covered both twins and they transformed into their White Sister forms.

"Vine, what're the chances will encounter the witch once we're in the Labyrinth?" Kirito asked.

"Pretty high, unfortunately," Vine replied, "if we do encounter it, just focus on distracting it. We've likely got no chance of taking it down on our own."

"Alright, we've got it. Let's hurry," Black Heart ordered as the three entered the Labyrinth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Haaaa!" Vine roared, blasting two familiars away with alchemy.

"TORNADO SWORD!" Black Heart shouted, cutting down three more with her blade as Kirito cut down a small group with his dual swords.

"They just keep coming!" Black Heart cursed as she cut down another with her sword and Vine blasted one approaching her from behind.

"They won't stop until we defeat the witch," Vine revealed, "just keep taking them out!" he ordered, cutting down one with his sword. Just then, a blood-chilling screech shook the air, causing the familiars to stop their attack. The three heroes watched in horror as the world around them seemed to freeze over as a flurry of snow kicked up, forming into a giant, blue-skinned woman with butterfly wings.

"Uhhh… Vine, is that it?" Kirito asked.

"I… think so," Vine replied, "I'll admit, it looks a bit boring compared to the other witches I've seen, but on the other hand it's nice to encounter one of these things you could describe in a single simple sentence."

The witch took a swing at the two swordsmen, forcing them to jump in separate directions to evade the attack.

 **Cue Background Music: Magia (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Vine sprinted to the side of the witch, firing off blasts at the witch as he ran, unfortunately with no effect as the witch began to flap its wings as Vine stopped.

"Now what?" he wondered as the witch suddenly launched a storm of ice shards at Vine, "ah crap!" he shouted, transmuting a shell of earth that blocked the ice. However, the witch followed up by charging to throw punch at the shell.

"No you don't!" Black Heart shouted, slamming into the watch and knocking her off balance as Kirito managed to slice through the back of her legs, causing her to topple to the ground. The shell suddenly burst open as Vine used a pillar to launch himself into the air, landing on the witch and driving it to the hilt through her head.

"Yes!" Black Heart exclaimed, only to be disappointed when the witch shot back to its feet, thrashing around wildly as Vine desperately held on to the hilt of his sword, struggling not to be sent flying.

"Wahhhh! How… do… you… get… back… up… after that!?" Vine exclaimed desperately as he finally managed to plant his foot against the witch's chest, pushing off and pulling his sword out of the witch's head. As he distanced himself from her, he was horrified as the gash in her head instantly healed.

"Well… now what?" Kirito asked.

"Uhhh… I got nothin'," Vine replied, shaking his head.

"I've got something left. TRANSFORM!" Black Heart declared angrily as she flew up above them and became engulfed in a black light. As the light dissipated, Noire hovered over the witch, now transformed into NEXT Black Heart. "I'll show you the power of a Next-Gen CPU."

"That… could help," Vine admitted, activating his final attack, "HIT HER WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Vine ordered firing off the most powerful blast he could muster, striking the witch as Kirito rushed in and released a barrage of slashes against the enemy. Kirito was knocked back, but NEXT Black Heart, stabbed her sword through the witch, ripping through her.

"This is over. DIAGONAL BLADE DANCE!" Noire shouted, unleashing her ultimate barrage of attacks, ending with a powerful strike that created a pillar of light that engulfed the witch. NEXT Black Heart landed, dropping to her knees as she transformed back into Noire, completely exhausted.

"Did… did that work?" Noire gasped looking up at Vine and Kirito. Her eyes widened with terror as she realized Vine and Kirito were still looking past her, eyes wide with shock. She looked behind her to see the witch standing over her.

"Get out of there!?" Kirito exclaimed as Vine rushed towards Noire as the witch threw a punch at the goddess to crush her. Just as it seemed it was over for Lastation's CPU, though, the heroes received a welcome sight as Super Saiyan Blue Goku instant transmitted in over Noire, stopping the Witch's punch.

"Phew," Noire gasped.

"Cutting it close," Vine sighed. He and Kirito both jumped a bit as Ultradimension Vine suddenly appeared next to them, along with Vegeta, Future Trunks, Asuna, and Leafa.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Trunks declared as Asuna and Leafa both ran to Kirito.

"Are you alright?" Asuna asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm good," Kirito replied reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm fine too, by the way," Vine sighed.

"I don't think anyone cares," Ultradimension Vine admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I kinda got that impression."

"Enough, I have better things to do then deal with this thing," Vegeta ordered, powering up to Blue.

"Uh guys," Goku protested, "I could probably take care of this on my own."

"Yeah, but I'd rather get in a good fight, then spend the rest of the night looking at Christmas lights," Ultradimension Vine declared, powering up to Super Saiyan.

"And somehow, I got dragged along, so I might as well do something," Trunks sighed as he powered up to Super Saiyan as well.

"This went from not going well to complete overkill," Vine admitted as the witch jumped back and the Saiyans lined up to attack.

"Kamehame…" Ultradimension Vine began.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted.

"GALIK GUN!" Trunks roared.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku roared as all four Saiyans fired off their attacks obliterating the witch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And that's how the Saiyans saved Christmas," Goku said excitedly as the Labyrinth began to dissipate around them.

"Yeah about that," Vine sighed in reply.

 **ENDING THEME: CONNECT (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

So this was supposed to be the final chapter, but the action scene got away from me a bit so I decided to get in a bit of action for a story that really doesn't have a lot. I'll try to finish it up over the weekend so I can resume Book of the Shadows next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**SHONEN ALLIANCE AND THE ULTRA ALLIANCE**

 **THE CHRISTMAS FESTIVAL**

Finale

 **OPENING THEME: Limit-Break x Survivor (Dragon Ball Super)**

The heroes stood in stunned silence. Vine, Noire, and Kirito had just finished explaining what they had discovered from their visit and no one knew how to respond.

"You gotta be kidding me," Goku finally broke the silence, "so… we really did make the wrong call."

"That's putting it lightly. We really did blow it this time," Ed sighed, "we would've been better off not doing anything."

"Why is it whenever I have a chance to say 'I told you so', it's at a time I know I'll always feel bad about it later?" Vine sighed quietly.

"I've got the perfect plan!" Neptune shouted desperately.

"I'm gonna stop you before this even starts," Ultradimension Vine silenced her before she even began, "this world's time flow is already a complete mess thanks to Homura's constant mucking with the timeline, so before you start suggesting she go back to stop you guys from making this mistake, RIGHT IN FRONT OF SEVERAL MEMBERS OF THE TIME PATROL AND THE SUPREME KAI OF TIME, I'm going to remind you that if Homura screws with the timeline again, Hyperdimension is probably going to explode."

"Uhhh… nevermind, I don't have the perfect plan," Neptune quieted down.

"Seriously, that was your perfect plan," Noire sighed in annoyance.

"Ahh, come on guys," Ruby Rose piped up, "so what if we don't get to go to the festival this year? There's always next year, right! This year, let's just all enjoy Christmas together!"

"That's quitter's talk, Red," Natsu declared, slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand before igniting both hands, "here's my plan…"

"Oh, here we go," Vine sighed, facepalming.

"We track down everyone who signed this paper and beat 'em down 'til they change their mind!" Natsu exclaimed energetically.

"That took longer then I expected," Ed sighed, "still, looks like I win," he said, smiling as he glanced at Vine and Mustang. They had a bet going whether it'd be Natsu, Naruto, or Luffy who'd suggest violence first and Ed had picked Natsu.

"Don't choke on your winnings, Short Stuff," Vine cursed, throwing a gold coin at Ed's forehead.

"Huh, I don't know guys," Goku replied, "I mean you know I like a good fight as much as the next guy, but this doesn't feel right."

"Probably because any of you guys against these poor saps would be less of a fight and more of a bullying," Vine sighed, glancing over at Kyoko. He was beginning to worry about how uncharacteristically quiet she was being, and he could tell he wasn't the only one.

"So what!? They started it!" Natsu replied.

"The Fallen One hasn't taken over this world yet so they're still free to do as they please," Ichigo reminded them.

"You takin' their side now, Carrot-top!?" Natsu demanded.

"I didn't say I was taking their side, but that's just the way it is," Ichigo replied.

"Carrot-top's right, dang, that was harder to say then I thought it'd be," Vine sighed, "I get that we're a team that responds to most problems by hitting them, but that isn't going to work here."

"Well what do we do then?" Luffy asked.

"We don't do anything," Kyoko finally broke her silence, "there's nothing we can do. It's over."

"No, it's not, Kyoko," Alicia replied firmly, "we can't lose hope. We'll find a way."

"Alright, so who's ready for the obvious answer?" Vine asked.

"Oooo, I got this!" Sayaka declared, "we do our own Festival of the Angels."

"Hey, that's a great idea! We'll set up our own festival in Largo's front yard!" Goku exclaimed.

"What do you say to that, Old Man?" Vine asked Largo.

"Yeah, I think that'll work just fine," Largo replied.

"But how? Largo's yard doesn't have any trees or anything to decorate," Kyoko protested.

"You can leave that to us," Ultradimension Vine declared as he and Future Trunks stepped forward.

"Uh, alright, but what about the angels for the tree toppers?" Kyoko asked, "they're pretty vital."

"Oooo oooo ooo!" Neptune shouted, "Plutie can do it!"

"Yeah, I can make a beautiful angel," Plutia replied, sounding as excited as Plutia ever did.

"I'll help too, Plutie," Asuna offered.

"Of course Asuna. We'll both make beautiful angels," Plutie replied.

"That takes care of the two most important things, but we'll need more decorations then just the tree and angels," Isara suggested.

"Then we've got work to do," Vine declared.

"Let's get busy then," Ed ordered, smiling.

"What do you say Kyoko?" Alicia asked, causing Kyoko to smile.

"Let's do it," Kyoko replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I feel like we've been here before," Tohsaka sighed as she handed Vine up a string of lights.

"At least this time, we don't have to listen to that stupid grandma song while we do it," Vine replied.

"Ah, I didn't think that song was that bad," Ruby protested, "it's… upbeat."

"Yeah, an upbeat song about someone's grandma getting run down by a reindeer," Ryuko replied, "imagine if that was your grandma."

"Bah, that'd never happen. I mean, Santa's not even real, right?" Ruby replied.

"I've met him," Vine revealed.

"Wait, seriously! So he is real!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, "oohhh, what's he like!? What's he like!?"

"Alright, we've got all the tree decorations," Shantella declared as she sat a box of decorations down next to several other boxes, "now we just need a tree."

"How about two!?" a voice called from above as Ultradimension Vine and Future Trunks flew above the heroes, each carrying their own 10 ft tree over their shoulders.

"What do you think anyone watching us set this up right now is thinking?" Ed sighed as the two Ultradimension Saiyans drove the trees into the ground, planting them in place.

"Relax, Short Stuff, we thought of that," Vine revealed, "Kakashi's got a Genjutsu set up around Old Man Largo's whole house. Anyone who looks our way is just gonna see a bunch of people setting up Christmas decorations like normal, every-day humans."

"So where do you think they think the trees came from?" Ed asked doubtfully.

"Don't ask me, I can't see what's going on in the illusion," Vine replied.

"Who cares," Naruto declared, "that just means we can go all out and get this place decorated fast. MULTY SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU!" he shouted, creating a dozen shadow clones that began carrying boxes of decorations to the tree.

"Alright, this sounds like fun!" Goku declared, ascending to Super Saiyan Blue.

"SECOND GEAR!" Luffy shouted, activating his Second Gear.

"Well, might as well join in," Ultradimension Vine declared, powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

All three vanished from sight, soon followed by three boxes of decorations. Within moments, the contents of the boxes covered one of the tree as the three heroes reappeared, holding empty boxes and powered down.

"We're back!" Lisbeth shouted as she emerged from the house, followed by the Supreme Kai of Time and the Majin Time Patroller, Uupa, each carrying a box.

"So what did you guys go back to get again?" Rin Okumura asked the returning women.

"Check it out," Liz replied, smiling widely as she held up a small, metal wire santa. "Pretty cool right? I made these for the tree in Conton City, but since we're here I thought we could use 'em."

"Huh, not bad, but I've got an idea. Vine, can I borrow some lights?" Ed asked, causing Vine to drop a string of lights on his head. "Liz, can I borrow a few of those?"

"Uh, sure," Liz replied, handing him a santa, snowman, and reindeer decoration. After a quick transmutation with the decorations and the lights, Ed held up the decorations again, only know that were lit up, alternating between red, white, and green.

"Whoa," Rin exclaimed.

"Heh, guess you get some pretty cool stuff when you team up a master blacksmith with a master alchemist," Liz declared, smiling smugly.

"Don't encourage him," Vine sighed, "his head gets any bigger and his tiny frame isn't gonna be able to support it," he said, holding up his arm to block a kick from Ed aimed at his head.

"I swear, call me tiny again and I'll hang you on the tree!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Wow, that was dark," Rin complained.

"Actually, that threat was pretty tame compared to some of 'em," Vine revealed, "he actually threatened to turn someone into a fish once for calling him short. I don't even know how that'd work."

Kyoko was standing on the roof, smiling as she watched the decorations going up. Mami walked up behind her.

"Well, what do you think?" Mami asked, "I know it's not the same, but…"

"No…" Kyoko replied, stopping Mami from continuing, "…actually, I think I might like this better. Everyone's having so much fun, even I'm getting excited."

"Well…" Mami replied, a bit surprised by the response, "I'm glad to hear it, and I'm sure if you wanted to join the 'fun' no one would object."

"Ehhh, I'll join 'em in awhile. I'm enjoying the view for now," Kyoko replied, getting both magical girls to laugh, at least until Jaune came sliding past them on a plastic Rudolph.

"Look out bellow!" he cried desperately as both Vine and Tohsaka yelped and a crash was heard. The two magical girls looked down to see Jaune, dazed and confused, laying on top of the Rudolph statue, which lay on an equally dazed and surprised Vine as Tohsaka sat in the snow next to a fallen ladder, looking completely bewildered at what had just happened. The sight just caused the girls to laugh harder.

"Glad to know everyone still finds my pain funny," Vine declared, chuckling as he pushed the statue off of him, "seriously why did we send D'Arc on the roof again? He already fell off once this year."

"At least this one wasn't a big a drop," Jaune sighed, rolling onto his back, "still hurt though."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It took a day or two to finish decorating the Potters' yard, but on Christmas eve night, they were all up, with the exception of the angels to top the trees.

"Almost done," Goku declared.

"Now we just need Plutie and Asuna's angels and we've got our very own Festival of the Angels!" Neptune shouted excitedly, "take that random peoples who signed a petition."

"They're done!" Plutie called out excitedly as she and Asuna emerged from Largo's home, each carrying a beautifully crafted angel for the top of the tree.

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Let's get them on the tree and party guys!" Natsu shouted excitedly, earning some cheers from the gathered heroes.

"Hold that thought," Vine ordered, "I'm hoping someone will arrive so let's just wait a little longer."

"Someone else is coming?" Goku asked, "but I'm pretty sure everyone's here."

"Not quite. Kirito had an idea for one more person we should invite so, I may or may not have given him a call," Vine revealed, smiling.

"Hold on, do you mean…" Noire began to ask as a car pulled into view, stopping in front of the home. Noire smiled as she, Vine, and Kirito approached the car as Toshiro Hounda exited the vehicle, along with three young women and one young man the three recognized from the photos on Mr. Hounda's desk as the Hounda's children.

"I'm glad you could make it, Mr. Hounda," Kirito admitted as Vine and Hounda shook hands.

"Young man when I heard what you were doing, I canceled all my other plans for the night just to make sure I could be here. I wouldn't miss something like this for the world," the elderly man replied kindly.

"Who's that guy?" Luffy asked.

"I think he's the guy who was going to buy the park," Clare revealed.

"Yeah, he is," Largo revealed, "that's Toshiro Hounda."

"That's…" Kyoko stuttered, her smile evaporating instantly.

"Well, I know it's not the same as the real thing," Vine admitted, welcoming the newcomers to join the gathered heroes, "but even so, I'm glad you came."

The three turned and were surprised to see Kyoko stepping cautiously towards them. Vine folder his arms and stepped aside, allowing Kyoko to stand right in front of Hounda as the two's eyes met.

"M… Mr. Hounda?" Kyoko stuttered, clearly nervous and uncomfortable. It was unclear for a moment if she'd continue as she gave a fearful look to Vine and Noire, both of whom gave her a reassuring nod.

"What can I do for you my dear?" Hounda asked, smiling kindly as he took a step towards Kyoko.

"I… I wanna apologize," Kyoko finally cried out.

"Apologize for what?" Toshiro asked in obvious confusion.

"I… I was the one who told that newspaper about you buying the park. It was all my fault that they printed that article and stopped you from buying the park. It was all my fault that you weren't able to put on the festival of angels at the park this year!" Kyoko cried out, looking at the ground to try to keep anyone from realizing their were tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I see," Toshiro replied, his kind smile returning, "so it was all your fault then," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her too look up as he pointed to the Potter's yard, decorated with lights and statues with two beautiful trees waiting only for the angels to adorn their tops, "my dear, it looks to me like the Festival of Angels is fine and well without the park. My only regret is that my wife isn't here to see this."

"But…" Kyoko replied, clearly not getting the response she'd anticipated.

"What happened was my own fault. I saw that petition for the ending of the festival and wanted to make sure they wouldn't be able to stop me before there was nothing they could do, but in my haste I neglected those who felt how I did. You wanted the festival to go forward as badly as I did and were willing to do whatever you could to prove it, because you know how important it is. It warms this old mans heart to see that there are still young ones who know that the Festival, and more importantly, what the festival represents is still important. I promise you, I won't forget that again. Christmas is important, and knowing there are still young people like you and your friends who know it warms my heart, so in reality, my dear, I should be thanking you," Toshiro replied, kindly, "two days ago, the town council agreed to complete the sale. By this time next year, I'll own Angel's Park and the Festival of Angels will return there. I hope you'll all be there to see it when it does, but for now, this year won't be without a Festival because of what you've done here. This old man couldn't be more proud."

"We're not quite done yet," Asuna called out, bringing the two angels forward.

"It's not a Festival of Angels without the Angels," Vine admitted, "we all agree that Kyoko should be the one to put up one of the angels, but I think Mr. Hounda should be the one to place the second."

"What? No… I…" Mr. Hounda began to protest.

"Sir, no one has done more for this festival then you did. All we did was decorate a yard," Kirito protested, "you spent a fortune to make sure that even if it couldn't happen this year, this'll never be a problem again. I agree with Vine. No one deserves to put up the second angel more then you do."

"And of course, we wouldn't be here without you," Vine declared, placing his hand on Kyoko's shoulder, smiling at her, "you've earned this, kid."

"Here you go, Kyoko," Plutia declared, handing one of the angels to a bewildered Kyoko, "you've earned it."

"Here you go, Mr. Hounda," Asuna said, handing her own angel to Hounda.

"I… how do we even get up to the top of the tree?" Hounda asked, looking at Vine.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't asked that," Vine replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

At first, the heroes were worried that Toshiro would have a heart attack when Goku flew him to the top of one of the trees to place the angel, but before they'd even reached the top, the old man was laughing like a child. With the Ultradimension Vine flying Kyoko to the top of her tree, the two angels were quickly set up and the decoration for the heroes own Festival of Angels was complete.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, LET'S PARTY!" Natsu shouted out as the heroes cheered.

"Hope we don't get complaints from the neighbors," Vine sighed, leaning up against the wall of Largo's home next to Largo.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Largo replied, smiling. Before Vine could ask him what he meant, Largo's neighbors began arriving at the party, all bringing plates of food with them.

"It's the Festival of Angels," Largo declared, "we had to invite everyone."

"This place is gonna be a bit crowded," Vine sighed, laughing happily as the heroes and citizens began mingling at their very own Festival of Angels as the clock struck midnight, welcoming Christmas day.

 **ENDING THEME: I HEARD THE BELLS ON CHRISTMAS DAY (Casting Crowns)**


End file.
